


The Morning After

by thevwchu



Series: Double D [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevwchu/pseuds/thevwchu
Summary: Taking place after 7 Minutes in Heaven, this is the morning after scene for Kylo and Rey.Now that the alcohol is kinda out the system... they can finally get down to business...Did I say smut alert?





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forceghostlissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forceghostlissa/gifts), [KylandaDragan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylandaDragan/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [CoraRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/gifts), [nite0wl29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nite0wl29/gifts), [drnucleus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drnucleus/gifts), [Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/gifts).



> A thank you to:  
> forceghostlissa for the esssential plot points  
> KylandaDragan for inspiring the KoR in this little series  
> MrsViolet for the ass play  
> CoraRiley my all time smut queen  
> nite0wl29 and drnucleus- here's a little something for the amazing fic you've served me so far  
> and ria84 for just being one of my no. one fans- thdx babes

Waking to the sound of footsteps, Rey groaned as she squinted from the light. The whole place was spinning, and she whimpered softly as her outstretched arm searched for water.

 

“Sweetheart, hold on a second…” Came Kylo’s voice, and she looked up to see him kneel down next to her, a glass of water in hand. Snatching it unceremoniously out of his hand, Rey downed the glass in record time, and she looked up expectantly for a refill.

 

“Thirsty much babes?” Kylo chuckled as he re-filled her glass with the jug, an amused expression as he watched her gulp her fourth glass down. Finally satisfied, Rey leaned back on the headboard, nursing the water in her hand before placing it on the table.

  
“I haven’t drank… No. I’ve NEVER drank so much in my life.” She stuttered, eyeing an amused Kylo at her side.

  
“I don’t think anyone has drank quite that much to be honest.” He stated, looking pointedly at her. “I hope the hangover is gonna convince you not to attempt that… again” Placing the jug on the night stand, he moved into bed, pulling Rey’s back against his chest.

 

Sighing, Rey enjoyed the feeling of his muscular chest on her back, and she rested her head lightly on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Benny. I got a bit over excited about it all… It’s nice enjoying a bit of banter with your Knights- I’ve never had that before…”

 

Kissing her head lightly, Kylo nodded briefly as he inhaled her scent. “And it is so…. _Good_ to have you here with me…”

  
Slipping his hand underneath the covers, Kylo caressed the swell of her breast, his other making lazy circles around her tummy. “Ben… what… I…” Murmured Rey, moaning as his hand slipped over her erect nipple. “Let me show you… how much I _appreciate_ you baby.” He whispered, tracing the shell of her ear as his hand pinched sharply at her nipple. Squirming from the contact, Rey let out a wanton moan as she sank into him, pressing her pert ass to his stiff member. Slipping her hand up his neck, she tugged at his curly black locks, her breath catching as he sucked at her pulse point. Closing her eyes, she rocked gently against his dick, gasping as his wandering hand ghosted across her sensitive nub. “ _Kylo..._ “ She moaned, her eyes snapping open as he dipped his finger into her tight channel.

 

“Fuck… you’re dripping wet… and all for me.” He smirked, inserting another, curling his fingers to rub at that special part inside her. She cried out silently, straining against his hands as his thumb dipped onto her clit, rubbing little circles across her apex. Gripping his muscular thighs, she left angry marks over him, eliciting a possessive growl from Kylo.

 

“Hook your legs over my knees.” He ordered, as he continued to piston into her cunt. Biting her lip to suppress her moan, Rey lifted her legs gingerly, moaning wantonly as the movement exposed her even more to Kylo’s assault.

 

Giving her nipple another squeeze, Kylo moved his hand down her chest, slipping slowly behind his cum slicked hand. Gathering the wetness in his other finger, he slowly drifted lower, hover over the tight entrance of her ass.

 

Feeling the light prode, Rey’s eyes shot straight up, whimpering in protest. “Kylo…”

 

“Shuu, do you trust me darling?” He whispered, his voice dropping to a deep tanor. His right hand continued to thrust within her core, while his left gently massaged her ass.

 

Freezing momentarily, Rey locked eyes with Kylo and slowly nodded. “Good girl… Now close your eyes, and just _feel._ ” He said sinnfully, nipping her collarbone lightly.

  
  
Relaxing back, she gave into him. The mixture of sensations washed over, causing her to gasp into Kylo’s neck. Stroking her quivering entrance, Kylo continued to suck on her neck, sinking his teeth into her skin as he eased his pinky into her ass. Heaving from the dual assault, Rey screamed, as the extra pressure pushed her over the edge.

 

Humming in satisfaction, Kylo slowly eased his hands, allowing her to ride out the waves of her climax. Sated, Rey lightly pushed his hands away, her pupils dilated as she watched Kylo raise his right hand up to lick her juices off his fingers.

 

Pulling his hand down, Rey gazed into Kylo’s dark eyes as she opened her pink lips. Bringing his index finger into her mouth, she sucked on it, hard, causing Kylo’s dick to jerk in response.

 

Smiling sweetly, she let his finger go with a pop, and she reached up to tug his head back. Pressing her erect nipples against his pecs, she whispered. “My turn, big boy.”

 

Licking her palm, Rey maintained eye contact as she dipped her lubricated hand between their bodies, encircling his engorged member. Hissing from pleasure, Kylo’s eyes widened as he watched her twist her wrists expertly, flicking at the tip of his gland periodically. Yanking her towards him, he crushed her succulent lips to his. Massaging her breasts, he pinched the pebbled nubs, and Rey gasped from the contact. Taking advantage, Kylo thrusted his tongue in, flicking against her own.

 

Rey pushed him from her, panting against his porcelain skin. Using his shoulder for leverage, she aligned his swollen dick against her soaking entrance. Moving his hands to her hips, Kylo bit his lip as Rey lowered herself onto his length, her eyes rolling back in bliss. They paused for a moment, savouring the sensations pulsing from their union. Then tentatively, Rey moved. Lifting herself off, she slammed her hips down onto him, gasping as his tip hit her womb. Picking up the tempo, she leaned into Kylo’s neck, and she was rewarded with a low growl as she sucked at his pulse point.

 

Releasing his neck with a pop, Rey paused and stared into Kylo’s eyes. “I want to try something…” She whispered huskily, and Kylo bobbed his head sharply, unable to say anything coherent. With him still lodged deeply within her, Rey laid her bent knees flat on the bed, the slowly lowered herself back onto Kylo’s legs. Groaning, Kylo nearly came from the sight of her, completely bared to his hungry gaze, her perfect tits jutting up for his attention, while he watched his dick disappear into her sweet cunt.

 

Rubbing circles around her clit, he rocked into her core, hissing as her internal walls clenched around his swollen member. “Rey, you are so hot.” He moaned, as he increased his tempo. Feeling her tightening walls, he reached out and pinched her nipple. “ _Cum for me!_ ”

 

Her entire being stretched to her limit, Rey screamed his name as her climax washed over her. Prolonging the ecstacy, Kylo continued to thrust into her spasming cunt, his hands massaging her swollen tit and nub. Unable to hold himself back, he barked out a curse as he came inside her, and she milked every single drop from his willing dick.

 

Pushing herself gingerly up, Rey sighed as Kylo helped her boneless body out of her stretch. Leaning into him, she melted into his embrace as their lips locked in a gentle caress. Pulling away gently, she giggled as his unruly locks tickled her nose. Smiling contently, Kylo murmurs, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

 

***


End file.
